S is for Sam
by Optimus-life
Summary: All the little short bits of stories that don't fit. They are part of the Belong verse and range from crack to smut to feels.
1. Chapter 1

Soft

Raf and Miko had a love of hitting up the local thrift store, for coming up with one of a kind accessories by Miko. And combating the fact that Raf's family had a lot of kids and not a lot of money. Sam tagged along to be the adult voice of reason. Some of the time after all there was some choice things to be found. Found that's what they loved doing even when they didn't buy anything. Trips were kept to "somebody needs…." That didn't mean they each couldn't haul home an extra item.

On one of those trips Raf had found a pathetic looking gray donkey with a jaunty pink bow around its tail. Buried in the bin of plush critters, it seemed out of place amidst the happier occupants. It just begged for a passerby to pick it up. Big droopy ears and velvety fur closed the deal. He had proudly presented Sam with it on the ride home. Saying the older boy had to make up a story about it per their rule of doing so for any extra item they walked out with. Be it bought specifically for them or gifted.

Truth be told Sam was glad to accept the donkey, he hadn't meant to make it a permeant part of his half of the bed. Optimus knew it was there but chose not to say anything lest he embarrass his bonded. Human younglings could be so bizarre about such things and frankly he had no idea why. If one lived as long as they did, finding comfort in whatever form wouldn't have been frowned upon.

It helped the Elder realized when he arrived home late to find the boy clutching the plush animal as if his life depended on it. Sam was sprawled on the living room couch amid a pile of blankets and pillows. Sighing at the current state he dissolved his dress blues exchanging them for his house attire. That done he slowly moved Sam and blankets around till he was sitting behind him. All the while needling at their bond to let him know he was present. Least the sudden feeling of being held sent him even further into his own head space. Fresh laundry out of the dryer warmth engulfed him and Sam leaned backwards trustingly. Said donkey never left his arms and he should have felt ashamed. Instead he felt so good to think otherwise. True to his word about not mentioning anything the Elder simply folded his large frame onto the couch. A heavy Pendleton blanket and a mound of fluffy pillows arranged for maximum comfort the two drifted off to sleep. One sad little donkey was quite content in the boys arms.

Notes:

-Raf and Miko are taken from Transformers Prime

-Anyone know who the donkey is?

-It's Eeyore who is voiced by Peter Cullen aka Optimus Prime.


	2. Semi

Semi

Optimus had chosen his alt mode because it fit his massive size and he loved the coloring. Sure, Iron Hide was vocal about his appearance. So was Optimus, on a quieter level and he basked in the feeling of being comfortable in his own chassis. For vorns they had been left to the void of space with only their proto forms as external covering. Thinking of those dark times he soaked in the warmth of the NM sunshine, settling with a hiss onto his wheels.

The driver side door opening broke him from his thoughts, his holo form solidified into being and smiled at Sam. Who was doggedly attempting to climb into the passenger seat. It was a challenge for most humans and his bonded in particular. One handed it was more difficult and he offered an outstretched hand. Grateful but embarrassed Sam accepted it and leverage his way up.

"Have I mentioned how much it sucks getting in here? Cause it sucks." The comment was punctuated with gestures to the running board and two inset handles. Combined they helped one access the interior but it was still a challenge. "MMmhmm but you love it all the same" True, Sam thought the 329 Peterbilt was stunning and he enjoyed seeing the world flash past from above the height of most vehicles on the road.

Sharing the drive with other Peterbilts,Volvos, and Western Stars in a rainbow of colors and chrome. Originally he had been worried Optimus with his red, blue, and flame detailing would stick out. That quickly faded when he began noticing eggplant purple, tangerine, and a shade of green that nearly matched Skids. Some sported stacks like the Elders while others had rooster tails that put his own to shame.

When not on recon, Optimus kept his speed down to a more acceptable level. Mimicking the speed of other semi's to help the illusion. It meant the boy often complained about the slower pace. Sam had grown use to Bumblebee's blistering fast break neck bursts. Said illusion also meant sticking to the slow lane because semis didn't stray far from it. They weren't allowed in the third and fourth lanes, doing so quickly brought unwanted attention.

It also meant having the proper DOT papers in order for the intermittent weigh station pull over. The first time that happened Sam had freaked out. Thinking their cover would be blown because he knew nothing about driving a truck least of all a semi. Before they had even pulled off the interstate Optimus had subtlety shifted his exterior to pass inspection?

Mud flaps, proper colored running lights, correct number of exterior mirrors all shifted into being. Adding a license plate with the required stickers and an ID number stenciled on the side. Sam watched googled eye as even the interior changed to match the correct specifications. Dials and gauges popped up on the driver side dash, the gear shift added extra gears. Effortless Optimus guided himself (that never got old) into one of the lanes to wait. Engine in idle he busied himself with double checking the DOT paperwork

Having the internet at his processors beck and call, allowed him knowledge of what was expected of him. Tossing the folder over to Sam he said quietly. "Inside is the insurance paperwork that allows you to be on the road with me. After all you aren't an official employee nor do you poses the proper license (CDL class). Gulping Sam riffled through the folder, "what if they ask me something?" This was a pop quiz from Hell "It's alright, they won't" The Elder said and offered a wave of calm along the bond. "All you have to do is hand them the folder if asked" The boy nodded in relief and settled back against the seat.

He had a cell phone and so did Optimus. It added another reality to the illusion and helped ease the separation. That meant if Optimus could help it, daily calls to fill him in about the others were abouts. Often resulting in amusing commentary as Optimus tried to read the passing mile markers and other signs. Fresh off a round of conferences, his cell phone rang.

From deep within his shirt pocked the opening stanza of "Eighteen Wheeler" by Alabama could be heard. Sighing in relief he answered the call from "Orion Pax", a photo of Optimus's holo displayed on the screen. He had taken it earlier in the summer on a run from NM to UT. They had stopped near Bryce canyon for a much needed break. Unbeknown to the Elder the boy had taken the picture with his iPhone. Optimus had been leaning against the driver's side door, glancing down as the twilight deepened around them. The sepia quality of the fading light offered an appearance of a tin type. With his black mustache and gray Stetson the Elder looked like he belonged in another century. Smiling softly to himself he answered. "Do you know if Kansas actually has tornados capable of uprooting a house"? The familiar deep voice muffled by the speaker greeted him. He simply laughed letting the miles fall away as he talked.

Authors notes:

-My BFFs parents are truckers so I borrowed some of the information I've learned from hanging around them.

-The Western Star comment is a nod to Optimus's current alt mode while the Peterbilt is his original alt mode in the films. Used till AOE, when he scans a Western Star semi.

-The song is real and frankly is a perfect fit for Optimus. It's about coming home to one's family and he considers the humans just that.

-Return of the Stetson cause I can't get enough of it.


	3. Shine

Shine

Though it was not known by many humans and fewer mecs, the fact that Sam and Optimus were bonded had been met with acceptance. Rather a touch of uncertainty not because of their genders rather because human and giant alien robot. Either way Sam loved Optimus in whatever form. They each had picked out a symbol of that devotion. Each one choosing a piece of jewelry that best suited the other. Santa Fe being the hub of astounding jewelry Will set it upon himself to help Optimus chose something for Sam.

And in turn help Sam choose something for Optimus. After carefully browsing the shops for several hours the boy finally settled on a decision. The chosen ring was a heavy silver band inlaid with turquoise and spiny oyster shell plus coral. Cerulean blue and fiery red outlined in tangerine. Worried over the steep price Will simply forked over his credit card with a smile. Working for NEST had its perks and that included a hefty bonus.

The following week it was the Elders turn to do the shopping with Will in tow once again. Returning to the shops that lined the Palace of the Governors, the two carefully browsed the offerings. A ring didn't fit the boys' tastes.

And the Elder knew the damage to his right hand and part of his left had given Sam arthritis. A necklace perhaps but finding one that was masculine plus subtle was a tricky task. After all it had to be able to be tucked under a shirt collar; as ambassador Saw was bound by the same rules of military attire.

Finally he spied a simple but elegant one. Alternating beads of turquoise, coral, and silver strung on a single strand. Finishing it off was a small silver star. The tiny charm was double sided and tin punched it was the perfect mix of traditional and unexpected.

With a gracious smile he opened his black tooled wallet and extracted his own credit card. It comprised a quartet of real objects that he owned. The shop owner happily accepted the offered form of payment. While it was processing she carefully wrapped the necklace in tissue and placed it inside a cardboard box. That in turn bore the name of the store and the artist, a local Zuni woman.

Transaction completed Optimus accepted his precious cargo, touched the brim of his Stetson and followed Will outside. Smiling like the cat that ate the canary Will simply nodded his head at the chosen item. "You know things William" the deep voice intoned but his blue eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Several days later the two sat together in the cab of the Peterbilt where it was parked just outside of the main hanger. It was a moment of precious downtime, one each would fiercely guard. "Hope you like it…." Sam stuttered out per his usual commentary when nervous.

The gear shift and cup holders held his attention. As if each could answer every question he had and ever would. Optimus gently accepted the small box. That was lovingly adorned in wrapping paper sporting green and red chilies. It was NM after all. Chuckling to himself at the presentation that stopped once he had the lid opened. Sam for his part was sitting there in terror. This was it, he had probably pissed Optimus off with his offering.

Instead his head was tipped up and he was gazing into blue eyes he knew so well. "Thank you" was the simple statement as he pulled Sam close. "Were you that worried?" he asked as the boy settled against him. " I was seriously worried. What do you get the alien leader of the Autobots who happens to be your boyfriend? It was a tall order."

Another chuckle as he leaned to place the ring on the proper finger. "You worry so much Ratchet can hear your brain working." The boy laughed at that and leaned up to steal a kiss and turned it into two more. Coming up for air Optimus gestured to his rear view mirror where a beaded lanyard hung.

The type often used to hold ID of various kinds. Of course Sam thought with a smile it was red, white, and blue colored. "When I'm not wearing it will hang here" he said with a note of pride. Sam fought the urge to ask about it getting loose and rattling around the Elders insides when he was bipedal. Such a question would ruin the mood of the moment. Yet still how he wished he could ask for his own amusement. A metallic version of ants in my pants.

Optimus dug around the driver side overhead bin for his gift. Passing it carefully over he sat back and watched. Fighting the urge to rip off the box lid ala Christmas morning Sam slowly cracked it open. Then just as carefully, he unfolded the cream colored tissue paper. Sunlight caught the silver and reflected it back shiny as chrome. Entranced he turned the necklace over in his hands admiring the various beads and colors. "It's perfect" he murmured as he undid the clasp and fastened it around his neck. The star rested just above his collar bone. Fingering the smooth beads he found the gesture oddly soothing. Trying to he quickly tucked it under his t-shirt collar with ease. "Thanks" he said after that was completed and returned to leaning against Optimus.

Authors notes:

-Friendly reminder to buy goods listed under the Indian Arts and Crafts label. Only enrolled tribal members can sell items in such a manner. If they don't already have an ID number on hand ask for one. They should be able to provide it with no issues. This protects the buyer from shoddy made items or fakes. Plus it protects the Native artists insuring fair prices for hours and sometimes months of hard work. The money earned often goes directly back into their communities. As well as keeping old traditions alive. This is a personal issue for me as I am native (Eastern Band Cherokee) and always strive to buy authentic items.

-Given where they live I had to make the jewelry south west in some fashion. Sam's necklace is based off the work of an Etsy seller. One I've commissioned several pieces from and she does fantastic work. A++ all around.

-The beaded lanyard looks like one that can be seen in AOE hanging in exactly the same spot.


End file.
